A Sweet Dream
by PhantomMiss
Summary: A story about Vincent and Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Looking around the flowered filled field, Rachel was standing there. She sighed, not knowing what to do. She decided to walk around the field she didn't really look around much. Just because she thought that she was alone, due to the fact she never really seen anyone else there before. As she was walking, she saw a sing tree. She stopped looking at it for a second, deciding whether it was real or not. Walking towards the tree, she decide to rest for a little bit, so she sat down. Under the tree, it was cool, but it also felt familiar to her some how, but she didn't know how. Smiling to herself, it felt like a dream, it had to be. Hearing foot steps coming up towards the tree, she tried to pay no mind to it.

Walking up to the tree, he sighed taking a deep breath. Not noticing the woman on the other side of the tree, sitting down he leaned against it. He felt like he had walked this field, a million time now. And never once had he saw any other signs of life except for the flowers and the single tree. He walked it to be a dream, it just had to be and be with his family again.

Done fighting with her curiosity, she stood up, now wanting to know what those foot steps belonged too. Brushing off her skirt, she also fixing it so it wasn't fixed it so that it messy looking, finally she walked around the tree. Seeing the man sitting there, she quickly recognized him also she fought back tears.

Hearing the foot steps he paid now mind to them, thinking that he was just imagining them. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see her in front of him.

"Vincent," she mumbled softly not sure he would actually hear her. She jump a bit, watching as his eyes flutter open.

Opening his eyes, he heard his name, but he was only able to hear it a bit of it cause it was so soft. Looking towards the sound he saw the woman standing there, and his eyes widened in size.

Falling to her knees, and reached out to touch his face. She watched to make sure he was real. Smiling as her hand touched him and even more when she saw him smile back. "Vincent," she said again as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hello dear," he smiled, spoke up as he pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms her, he held her close to him.

Holding on to him, she looked up at him, "how are you? Have you been here the whole time?"

He kissed her forehead, "yes I have been. I've been missing you, is all."

She smiled, as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I've been missing you as well!"

"Have you seen Ciel?" He asked her as he walked as she shook her head.

"Your the first person I've seen in a long time!" She said to him.

Stand up he helped her up. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Something to show me?," she repeated him, questioning on what was to be seen.

Vincent smiled, taking her hand he had her walk with him for a bit as he hummed.

Listening to him hum, was honestly relaxing to her for it was something she missed. She was happy that she was no longer alone in the field or whatever it was she didn't know. Walking never to him, she smiled not letting go of his hand. For she feared if she let go, she would lose him and never find him again.

Stopping Vincent looked at her and gestered towards the pond that was in front of them.

Never seeing the pond before, she didn't even know that there was a pond in exists in this place. Rachel just looked at him in confusion. "Its a pond," she spoke to him.

"Look at it," he told her.

Looking at the pond, she nodded, "It's a very nice looking pond. But what's your point Vincent?"

Vincent smiled soft and chuckled, "I agree that its nice looking, but I meant into the water my dear."

Looking into the water, Rachel's eyes widened. "Ciel," she said seeing their son instead of their reflection. A frown came to her face, and Vincent had noticed it.

"What's the matter," he asked her.

"I miss him," she said looking away from the water. "I miss our son," she said leaning on him as she hid her face.

Vincent frowned, rubbing her back and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Rachel. I thought it was going to make you happy but it seemed like it only upset," he apologized to her.

She looked at him as a tear ran down her cheek, "And I am happy Vincent." She kissed his cheek, and laid a hand on his other cheek. "I'll be fine, so you have nothing to apologize for," she told him.

They both looked back at the water, and watched it like it was a show. Eventually they sat down by the edge of the water, watching their son and the things that he was going through.


End file.
